


[Script Offer][FF4M] FemDomino's Pizza Knows How to Deal with Intruders!

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Lewd Restaurant [5]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, FF4M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Multi, Spanking, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: ["Lewd Restaurant" Series][Fdom][Msub][Older Women][Break-in][Blackmail][Rape] because [Dubious Consent][Several "Slut" and "Good Boy" Mentions][Oral Sex][Ass Smacks][Threesome][Facesitting][Handjob][Spitroasted by Strap-ons]
Series: Lewd Restaurant [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062926
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer][FF4M] FemDomino's Pizza Knows How to Deal with Intruders!

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: It's closing time at the local FemDomino's Pizza, and a pair of employees are performing their last-minute duties before leaving for the night. A failed breaking-and-entering attempt derails things, but at least it gives the girls an excuse to earn some extra overtime....

Speaker Tone/Personality: One speaker is the manager of a FemDomino's Pizza restaurant, and the other speaker is one of the associates that works under her. Both are generally nice people, who enjoy what they do for a living. When push comes to shove though, they'll waste no time in showing how strong-willed, aggressive, and playfully cruel they can be.

[setting is FemDomino's Pizza, close to midnight]

SFX [door opening]

ASSOCIATE: Whew...finally! Boss, I'm back from my last delivery!

MANAGER: Good job. I hope they tipped well, at least?

ASSOCIATE: 20 bucks, not a bad way to end the night! Though I'd prefer if people didn't order when we're about to close...

MANAGER: No kidding. Alright, come on over so I can cash you out. [sigh] What was that password again...oh yeah!

SFX [cash register opening]

MANAGER: Pretty soon I'll start forgetting my own name...

ASSOCIATE: You shouldn't work so many late nights. Start telling Lucy to close, instead! Isn't that what an Assistant Manager is for? Working the annoying shifts so YOU don't have to?

MANAGER: [giggle] You've got a point. I'm just so used to being the closing manager, you know? Back when Heather ran the store, I closed so many times that I forgot the sun existed...

ASSOCIATE: Yeesh! I do NOT envy you for that.

MANAGER: Yeah, it wasn't exactly fun. I'll give Lucy a couple of closing shifts next week, see how she does.

ASSOCIATE: Your brain will thank you, trust me. Are there still dishes that need to be...[SFX of window breaking]...what the hell was that!?

MANAGER: Sounded like a brick or something. Damn it, we're already over-budget for the month! We can't afford more repair work right now. Let's check it out.

SFX [footsteps]

ASSOCIATE: [gasp] HEY! What are you doing in here!? Boss, someone broke in! [grunt] Nice try...you're not going anywhere, buddy!

MANAGER: Well, well, well. Not very smart are you, boy? Did you think you could just bust in here and rob us?

ASSOCIATE: He must not have heard about the last idiot who tried that...[giggle]...FemDomino's Pizza has an EXCELLENT track record against thieves!

MANAGER: That we do dear, that we do...now listen. You look like you're about college age, correct? Old enough to know right from wrong? 

[short pause] I thought so. That window cost a lot of money, and I doubt you could afford to pay for it. FemDomino's only hires women, so we can't allow to pay your debt in labor either.

Neither one of us wants to get the police involved, so that leaves us with one more alternative...

ASSOCIATE: And that's paying with your body [giggle]

MANAGER: Correct. Running this restaurant can be stressful, and we need ways to relieve that stress.

ASSOCIATE: It doesn't look like he's getting it, Boss...

MANAGER: Then we'll spell it out for him. To put it simply, we can either hand you over to the authorities...

ASSOCIATE: OR you can pleasure us until we're satisfied! The choice is yours.

MANAGER: Which will you choose, my little intruder? [short pause] Oh...are you sure about that? Pleasuring the two of us won't be as simple as you might think.

ASSOCIATE: [giggle] We have...unconventional tastes.

MANAGER: That's one way to put it...do you still wanna go through with this? [short pause] Very well. Start by getting on your knees, right in front of me.

[short pause] Why are you still standing there? I said, get on your knees.

[short pause] Hmmm, it seems like our new friend doesn't want to cooperate...help him out, dear.

ASSOCIATE: [grunt as you force the listener down] On your knees, bitch! It wasn't a request. YOU broke in here, and now YOU'RE gonna make up for it!

MANAGER: Don't be too rough with him just yet. He needs to be eased into his new role.

ASSOCIATE: So who's going first?

MANAGER: Me, of course. I have seniority [giggle]

ASSOCIATE: [sigh] Of course you do...

MANAGER: I'm going to sit in this chair, and YOU'RE going to eat my pussy. Have you ever done that before?

[short pause] Good, that means I can expect you to make me cum. You'll only be allowed to come up for air when your face is soaking wet, understood?

[short pause] Good boy. [SFX of pants being unfastened]

I'm ready. Open your mouth and get started!

[Manager improvs cunnilingus]

Don't stop at my entrance, slut. Get ALL the way in there.

[moan]...That's it...nice and slow. I wanna savor this!

[improv cont'd]

You're doing a good job so far; maybe there's hope for you yet!

ASSOCIATE: Don't speak too soon, Boss. He's only just begun.

MANAGER: Oh, I know...[moan]...don't forget about the clit, boy.

[moan]...Hold still, I'm gonna put my legs on your shoulders...

ASSOCIATE: Maybe you should wrap them around his head too, so you can pull him in?

MANAGER: [moan]...Good idea...

[improv cont'd]

ASSOCIATE: Damn Boss, your cheeks are flushed! [giggle] Is he doing THAT well?

MANAGER: Fuck...[moan]...yes! I'm so close...so goddamn close...

Keep it up, slut! I don't care if you're out of breath! Just don't...fucking...stop!

[improv to orgasm]

Whew...it's been a while since I came that hard...

ASSOCIATE: [giggle] You need a minute, Boss?

MANAGER: I just might...[heavy sigh]...excellent work, boy. You ate my pussy like your life depended on it!

ASSOCIATE: I gotta admit, that was pretty hot to watch...

MANAGER: Yes, I'm sure you're eager to try him out next...he deserves a bit of rest, though.

ASSOCIATE: I'm surprised he didn't pass out...hey slut, you gotta teach me your breathing techniques sometime!

My girlfriend thinks I tap out too early when she's sitting on my face.

MANAGER: But unlike this guy, YOU have the luxury of giving yourself room to breathe!

ASSOCIATE: I know, but I also like breathplay so it's a catch-22...

MANAGER: [scoff] Whatever...

ASSOCIATE: Hey slut! You caught your breath yet? It's MY turn now.

MANAGER: So what are you gonna do to him?

ASSOCIATE: Hmmm...well, I haven't gotten my ass eaten in a while...

MANAGER: Ooooh, how naughty! While you're doing that, I'll go grab some...accessories for later...

ASSOCIATE: Sounds good! [SFX of pants being unfastened] Come here, slut. I'll bend over the table and make it easy for you.

And don't even THINK about running now; you wouldn't be the first person I've chased without pants on.

[giggle] Good boy. Now lemme feel that tongue...

[Associate improvs anallingus]

Mmmm...fuck! I'm starting to see what all the fuss was about...

Push your tongue in deeper, slut...[moan]...better, but you can go further can't you?

[louder moan]...Yes! Perfect!

[improv cont'd]

Grab my ass, boy. Fucking grab it! [SFX of ass being smacked]

[surprised moan] Hey, I didn't say you could SMACK it!

Felt pretty damn good, though...do it again!

[SFX of ass being smacked, followed by another moan] Fuck, it hurts so damn good!

[improv cont'd]

SFX [footsteps]

MANAGER: [giggle] I see you two are having fun...

ASSOCIATE: [moan]...Hey, Boss! Which...[moan]...which toys did you grab?

MANAGER: At first I went for the whip and paddle, but then I decided that the strap-ons would be more appropriate.

ASSOCIATE: Wow...[moan]...you read my mind!

MANAGER: Getting close yet? You two have been at it for a while.

ASSOCIATE: Oh yeah...[moan]...gonna have to...[moan]...grab a mop when I'm done...

MANAGER: I can tell; you're gripping the table pretty hard.

ASSOCIATE: [moan]...Keep licking, you slut! Oh my God...oh my God...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Nice...fucking...job...

Boss, can I bring this guy home with me? His oral game is off the charts!

MANAGER: The two of you can talk it over, AFTER he's finished paying his debt. Now let's move on.

Our fucktoy's performed admirably so far. In fact, I think he's earned the right to receive some pleasure of his own. What do you think?

ASSOCIATE: My legs are still kinda wobbly from that tongue-fucking he gave me, so I'm all for it!

MANAGER: You should sit down and relax then, dear. [short pause] No, not in the chair...on his face.

[short pause] You heard right, boy. Lay down on the ground, and give my friend the seat she needs.

[short pause] Good boy. The floor's clean enough, so don't worry.

ASSOCIATE: Can I ride his face, Boss?

MANAGER: No, just sit there. Let him feel the weight of your ass.

ASSOCIATE: [disappointed sigh] Okay...

MANAGER: It seems you've enjoyed pleasuring us, slut. Your pants look a LOT tighter than when you first broke in [giggle]

Submissive men are always so fun to play with. We've taken OUR pants off already, now it's your turn.

[SFX of pants being unfastened] Oh my...what a nice cock you have!

ASSOCIATE: I'll say...

MANAGER: Would you like for me to wrap my fingers around it? [short pause] Speak up, slut. It sounds like your mouth is being covered by something [giggle]

[short pause] You'll have to ask more nicely than that...

[short pause] That's better. Mmmm, the warmth...it feels so comfortable to hold!

Have you ever been jerked off by an older woman before? [short pause] No? Well, there's a first time for everything...

[Manager improvs handjob]

Like it when I fondle your balls as well? Ooooh, some precum is starting to leak out! 

It'll make for great lube as I keep stroking you.

[improv cont'd]

So relaxed, so well-behaved...you ENJOY being at my mercy, don't you?

[short pause] Good; it'll make the next part easier.

[improv cont'd]

ASSOCIATE: Hear those moans, Boss?

MANAGER: I certainly do...alright slut, let's stop before you get TOO excited.

[short pause] Awww, don't start whining now! You don't seriously think that's gonna work on us, do you?

ASSOCIATE: [sigh] They always start begging eventually....

MANAGER: It's okay, boy. We're still going to make you cum, just not in the way that you expected. Grab the strap-ons, while I flip him over.

ASSOCIATE: [giggle] Yes, ma'am! Can I rail him from behind?

MANAGER: Sure, I wanted to facefuck him anyway. Just make sure you get his asshole all nice and lubed up.

ASSOCIATE: Way ahead of ya! Get on all fours, slut. [short pause] That's it...now put your ass in the air!

[short pause] Good boy...now stay put and relax; my finger's going in.

Mmmm...he's opening up pretty easily! I wonder if he's been pegged before...

MANAGER: This night just gets more and more interesting! Are you ready back there?

ASSOCIATE: Ready to plow this guy's ass? Hell yeah!

MANAGER: Okay...open wide, slut. Hopefully I'm not too big for you [giggle]

[Manager improvs facefucking, while Associate improvs pegging]

Start slow, we don't want to hurt him...much.

ASSOCIATE: Just enough to make sure he knows his place, right?

MANAGER: Exactly.

[improv cont'd]

You know what? I think your eyes are a little dry, slut. Let's make them water a bit!

[giggle] That's right...take me deeper and deeper...I want this cock to go ALL the way down your throat!

Look at those tears! Such a beautiful sight...

ASSOCIATE: Don't choke him, Boss!

MANAGER: Ehhh, he can take it.

[improv cont'd]

ASSOCIATE: Like having your cheeks clapped, you fucking slut?

SFX [ass smack] I'm sure you do.

[short pause] Are you...trying to bounce on my cock? [giggle] Yeah, give me more of that!

[improv cont'd]

Boss, he's starting to twitch.

MANAGER: And he's looking up at me with such adorable, pleading eyes...

Go ahead, boy. Give us your cum; you have permission this time.

ASSOCIATE: Yeah, shoot your fucking load!

[improv to listener's orgasm]

[giggle] Jeez, what a mess!

MANAGER: He came like a damn fire hose...we really outdid ourselves this time.

ASSOCIATE: You said it...the last guy didn't cum NEARLY as hard!

MANAGER: You deserve a medal for that performance, slut. I'm still not happy about the break-in, but...we're even now.

You can put your pants back on, and show yourself out. Wash up in the bathroom if you need to.

You held up YOUR end of the bargain, so we'll keep ours. Hopefully you learned a valuable lesson tonight...

ASSOCIATE: Fuck with other people's property, and you just might get fucked yourself!

MANAGER: Well said; lock the door behind him, dear. We still have work to do...

ASSOCIATE: Gotcha! [quiet tone] Hey dude, before you go...I mentioned earlier that I wanted to bring you home...

My girlfriend and I are in an open relationship, and we could use a playmate like you!

So how about---[normal tone] HEY! Where are you going!? Come back! Damn it...[sigh]...I better start cleaning up the cum he left behind...


End file.
